


Alecs Maylen

by strangehamiltonchild



Series: Realms of Yoru: Magic, Time Travel, and Wars [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, I promise ;), M/M, everything is José’s fault, it’ll make sense later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangehamiltonchild/pseuds/strangehamiltonchild
Summary: Alecs Maylen lives in a future where, after World War IV, America has taken over the majority of the world.Now, America has become the USO, Un Sovet Orege.A Soviet Nation.Alecs, as part of Evermore (a spy organisation created by Danni Evermore), must help win the war that’s still raging in secrecy.Luckily, he’s got a lot of people to help him.
Relationships: Alecs Maylen/Lawrence Jonson, Alecs Maylen/Róz Púli, Alecs Maylen/Róz Púli/Lawrence Jonson, Hetei Darek/Rachel Maylen (mentioned), Hyun Mel/José Martínez, Madison “Madi” James/Tom James, Renai Everlast/Jena Púli
Series: Realms of Yoru: Magic, Time Travel, and Wars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618678





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> if u didn’t already figure it out: yes, this IS based on Hamilton  
> I actually got this idea back in 8th grade, when I was in the bathroom trying to spell Renaissance and got Renai (yes, that’s really what happened)  
> I made this story to be a large series consisting of smaller series, and so far I only have the first chapter of Alecs Maylen and the first 3/4 chapters of Alone (Renai’s story)  
> so uhhh  
> yeah  
> enjoy!

_BOOM!_

A gasp, a shout, darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one’s so short  
> oop  
> prologues are fun


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one’s longer  
> yayyy  
> also sex jokes are fun :)

Alecs Maylen woke up in a brightly lit room. The seventeen-year-old boy knew he was in the Evermore infirmary; his memories were a little fuzzy but he vaguely remembered being injured. His ears were still ringing, but he could hear faint voices entering the room.

“He just appeared a few minutes ago, he needs rest-”  
“I’m his best friend, I think I deserve to see him.”

“Lawrence, I swear to Ilegnus-”  
Alecs shifted on the bed he was lying on and slowly opened his eyes. He saw his best friend, Lawrence Jonson, trying to get in the room while arguing with the nurse, Róz Púli. Lawrence wasn’t exactly winning that argument, though. “C’mon Róz, you’re not the only one who cares about him. What if Lan wanted to see him? Would you let her in ‘cause she’s your sister?”

“No, I would give her the same reasons I’m giving you as to why she can’t come in, and she would stop arguing with me like a decent human being.”

“You do realize I can hear you, right?” Alecs said weakly. Róz sighed and let Lawrence enter. The nineteen-year-old boy stayed out of the seventeen-year-old girl’s way as she moved around the room, gathering medicines and potions. Róz grabbed a vial of pink liquid and rushed to Alecs’ bed side.

“Drink,” she said, holding out the vial to him.

Alecs took the vial and hesitated. “What...what _is_ this?” he asked.

“It’s a healing potion. If you haven’t noticed your leg has a gash that I managed to numb and bandage, but it still needs to be healed, so drink the damn potion, Alecs,” Róz said, moving around the room again.

“Okay, okay.” Alecs took a sip of the pink liquid and almost spit it out. “This tastes like _shit_!”

“Just drink it, oh my Ilegnus.”

“Ugh…” Alecs tipped back the vial and drank the rest of the potion. “There, I drank it. Happy now?”  
“Very.” Róz took the vial from him and set it in a drawer. “I need to go check on Madi.” She turned to Lawrence. “Make sure he doesn’t get up.”

Lawrence nodded, and Róz left the room.

The two boys sat in silence, which was very unusual for Alecs, who never stopped talking.

Finally, Lawrence broke the silence. “What happened?” he asked

“They seemed to know I was coming,” Alecs replied with a soft, slightly pained laugh. “One of them had a grenade. Nearly blew my leg off.”

“Oh my- Alecs you are actually an idiot-”

“I am not!” Alecs tried to sit up, but winced in numb pain. “I’m a much better spy than you are and you know it. I’m a better spy than everyone here.”  
“And yet you’re the one who always comes back from a mission injured,” Lawrence said, crossing his arms.

“Fuck you.”

“Maybe when you’re not in bed with an injured leg.”

Alecs glared at his friend. “This isn’t the time for jokes, Mr. Jonson. I request you leave me alone immediately.”

“Ah, but Mr. Maylen, I was given strict orders to stay and watch you.”

“Róz isn’t your boss, you know.”

“Yeah, but she’s still intimidating.”

“True.”

There was silence once again as the two boys stared at each other. Alecs listened to the sound of birds chirping and faint voices down the hall.He caught a few words, some being said by a voice he had never heard before.

“Is he in there?”  
The voice sounded slightly younger than him and definitely masculine. The accent was different, no doubt they were from another Shone, maybe MoonShine?

“Yes, he’s in there.” Róz’s voice.

Alecs glanced at Lawrence. The older boy had said nothing about a newbie, especially one from another dimension. And so young? The mystery new kid sounded at least thirteen or fourteen, if not fifteen. Recruits often joined at sixteen, with twelve-year-old Jena Púli as a slight exception due to her USO bloodline.

The voices were at the door now. The thin white metal slid apart in the middle, revealing Róz and a boy. The boy was tall, with short brown hair and pale skin. His blue-green eyes shown with wonder and curiosity as he glanced around the room, his gaze landing on Alecs. Those eyes looked oddly familiar, like the wild eyes of a man who learned how to fly.

“Alecs, this is Renai Everlast.”

_Everlast._

_The man hovered in the air, his eyes wild in the dim moonlight. The child watched the man, and so was the animal. The always shining eye of the tiger was barely visible in the veil of darkness and moonlight._

_Everlast._

“Danni,” Alecs breathed, his voice tight. The beast, the animal in his mind, leapt over the fictional moon in the night of his memories.

“Danni’s _son_ ,” Róz spoke softly, “and a possible Faire.”

“Just like Danni Evermore.” Alecs managed a smile and painfully stood, leaning on Lawrence for support. “I’m Alecs Maylen,” he said to Renai, “USO technician and Evermore spy. This” he nodded to Lawrence “is Lawrence Jonson.”

“I’m just a spy,” Lawrence said with a smile.

“Renai needs a tour of the spy floor,” Róz said. “Alecs, I’m giving you that job, assuming you can walk. Lawrence, make sure he doesn’t fall over.” She handed Alecs a crutch and left the room. Alecs and Lawrence followed her, with Renai Everlast close behind.


End file.
